Season 2 - Murder In The Mansion
Season 2- "Murder In The Mansion" had 7 chapters, 6 of which were gameplay chapters, the last was a story chapter. Since the last season, Rainbow had become staff, which is why she does not participate in any seasons beyond Season 1. Season 2's story is very similar to Season 1 due to Season 1 being the "test" season just to see if everything worked. Chapter 1: Rainbow and Hedge invite the 15 members to a party in the abandoned Haunted House. Everybody, including Hedge and Rainbow enter, when a trapdoor opens up beneath everyone (except the hosts) and everybody falls in to some kind of secret basement. Ashley gets murdered by being stabbed in the chest. Natasha leaves the game, but for story purposes, she seems to vanish and is nowhere to be found! The majority votes for Adam as the killer, so he gets executed. Chapter 2: Mich gets murdered by being poisoned. The majority votes for Andie, so she gets executed. Chapter 3: Sinnie gets murdered by the killer forcefully drowning him. The majority votes for Wolfie, so she gets executed. Chapter 4: Walnut gets murdered by being repeatedly stabbed in the hips and chest. Adam gets revived when he accidentally gets freed from his cage in the Ghost Realm. The majority votes for Emma, so she gets executed. Chapter 5: Adam reveals how he got revived: after dying, he woke up in the Ghost Realm ''when his cage was accidentally shattered by something. He saw some buttons that, when pressed, opened other cages. He went to press them, but a trapdoor opened beneath him and he fell and passed out. When he woke up, he was in the same bush that he died in. Josome gets murdered by the killer strangling him with an iphone charging cable. Before the voting, they all see a portal to the timeline where Season 1 happened. This was where Hedge tried to make some kind of connection to the previous seasons, but it didn't turn into anything. The majority votes for Twist, so he gets executed. 'Chapter 6:' Rhi gets murdered by being shot by the killer. Will gets murdered by being hung. The majority votes for Theodore, so he gets executed. 'Chapter 7:' Hedge and Rainbow appear and reveal that Hedge was the murderer the whole time and Rainbow was helping him. They only did it because the ghost of Pie controlled them. Pie murders Hedge by decapitating him with a trapdoor. Pie teleports away with rainbow ''is later said that he took her to a prison in the Ghost Realm. ''Adam and Isabella, the survivors, find a portal to the ''Ghost Realm, so they go there and free everybody except for Hedge. There is then a vote on whether they should free him or not - there was a tie, so Pie chooses himself and teleports Hedge to the same prison as rainbow. The rest of the group go on an adventure in the Ghost Realm to go and save Hedge, when Pie appears in front of them, leaving this season on a cliffhanger. INFO: Players: 15 Murders: 7 including Hedge Executions: 6 including Rainbow as that was not technically an execution Vanishings: 1 Survivors: 2 & Isabella First Death(s): Ashley Last Death(s): Theodore doesn't count as he was not a player Innocent Winner(s): Adam & Isabella Murderer(s): Hedge Winning Team: Murderer